cubemcfandomcom-20200215-history
Vasehh
Vasehh (more commonly known as Vas) was a British YouTuber who mainly creates and uploads Minecraft videos. He also uploads other video games such as Outlast and Goat Simulator. He was an original member of the Cube SMP (and later left in April 2014) and was also an original member of Cube UHC. Before his departure, he mostly collaborated with Straub, Graser, Kricken, Tybzi, Rusher, and several other Cube members ,and YouTubers. Activity Vas is inactive due to personal reasons, but still occasionally uploads. He also became more active on Twitter. It seems as though he has resolved some of the conflicts between him and the Cube since he has uploaded a video with Graser and was seen playing UHC on Straub's server. Vas has another channel mainly for gaming. History on Youtube TBA Ongoing Series TBA Ended Series TBA Real Life TBA History On/With The Cube SMP : Main article: Cube SMP (Season 1) '' Season 1 'TBA' UHC Stats, Charts, and Summaries Season 1 : ''Main article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 1) Not much is known about Vas's Season 1 gameplay as his perspective was not uploaded or removed. It was however noted that Vas came in 7th after being eliminated by a burn effect. Season 2 : Main article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 2) Vas returned for Season 2 and was teamed with newcomer, TheCampingRusher and ChildDolphin to form the Twerkaholics. The Twerkaholics started with a basic run and finding diamonds by Episode 4 but without any leather to make books, Twerkaholics was unable to enchant. Twerkaholics eventually decided to surface up to find leather when Rusher spotted Tybzi and Pokediger1 from team the Bowling Pins. Rusher alerted his teammates, and together they attacked the enchanted Bowling Pins. Graser of the Bowling Pins was however below ground, hunting for StrauberryJam. As a result, Tybzi and Poke chose to run away from the 3v2 fight. Vas and Rusher was able to isolate Poke and eventually double-teamed Poke to death. With the death, Twerkaholics obtained an enchantment table. Now geared, Twerkaholics began hunting and killing SteelSaint from (#)2MuchSwag in a 3v1 fight. In Episode 9, while at 0,0, Vas and Rusher spotted a 2-man team each, Mobs in Black and The Symptomatic Chimps respectively. Mobs in Black began charging towards Twerkaholics, prompting the two team to engage while The Symptomatic Chimps escaped. Vas took on Flexvoid in a 1v1 and successfully killed him while Dolphin had died to Mags. Mags with a Creeper's help had also severely weakened Rusher, forcing Vas to take over in another 1v1. Mags possessing a stronger weapon however killed Vas. Season 3 Main article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 3) Season 4 Main article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 4) Season 5 Main article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 5) Elimination History *Vas first appeared in season 1. *Vas did not compete in season 6 - 13, 15-19 and 21. *Vas returns to compete in season 14 Quotes Trivia *His favorite colors are aqua, turquoise, and cyan. *He is of Greek descent. *His UHC rank average is 13.5. External Links *Vasehh on YouTube (Minecraft) *Vasehh on YouTube (Gaming) *Vasehh on Twitter *Vasehh on Instagram *Vasehh on Twitch Gallery Vas.png|Vas' YT Avi (2014) Vas.jpg|Vas In Real Life jSj703X.png|Vasehh's Minecraft skin. S1 - Vas.png|UHC Season 1 S2 - Twerkaholics.png|UHC Season 2 S4 - Vas and Straub.png|UHC Season 4 UHC S5 - P6.png|UHC Season 5 S14 - T10.png|Cube UHC Season 14 S16 - Vas Thumb.jpg S20 - Vas.png|Cube UHC Season 20 Category:People Category:Cube SMP Season 1 Ex-Member Category:Cube UHC Season 1 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 2 Participant Category:UHC Category:Cube SMP Category:Cube UHC Season 5 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 3 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 4 Participant Category:Cube SMP Ex-Member Category:Original Member Category:Cube UHC Season 14 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 16 Participant Category:Cube SMP Season 1 Member Category:Non Cube SMP Member Category:Non Cube Member Category:Cube UHC Season 20 Participant